(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible substrate, a method for manufacturing a flexible substrate, a flexible display device, and a method for manufacturing a flexible display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode has received attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight of the entire display device may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.